A Percico Tale
by PJO Fan127
Summary: This is my first story here on FanFiction, I hope you like it, please tell me if the are any errors. Also, might contain smut in later chapters
1. Well, that was odd

Percy sat down by the beach, thinking about the future (if he lived long enough to have one, that is). Would he still be with Annabeth 5 years from now? He hoped so, that girl was amazing, but he'd always felt a little something for the child of Hades, Nico di Angelo

His thoughts were interrupted when Jason walked over from behind him and asked 'Hey, Perce, it's almost curfew. You should head back inside.'

'Yeah,' Percy responded, 'Yeah, I should.' He picked himself up and walked over to his cabin.

* * *

'Um... Dude?' Percy asked. Lying on the floor of Cabin 3 was Nico di Angelo, asleep on a pile of Percy's dirty clothes.

'P-Percy! I can explain!'

Percy raised an eyebrow, 'How so?'

'Well... It was Cabin inspection... and I got tired and fell asleep here.' Nico was lying through his teeth. 'Ok now bye!' Nico said hurriedly and shadow-traveled away.

'Man, that kid is weird.' Percy muttered to himself as he flopped onto his bed.

* * *

Percy's dreams were always weird, but this one was absolutely absurd. It started off with him on a bridge. He didn't know where he was, but he heard a deep, male voice very similar to Death's. _Do not blame di Angelo. It is not his fault, it is simply the way they treated people like him back then, in the 40s._

'Who are you?' Percy asked. The air rippled and solidified into the form of a handsome man with a bow slung across his back. 'Cupid?' Percy asked, eyes wide with astonishment.

'Eros, actually. But yes, I am... Love.' Eros continued, 'Now as I was saying, when you awaken, visit Hades' boy. He does not hate you, you simply misunderstand him.'


	2. First Kiss

Percy awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He pulled himself out of bed and sleepily murmured 'Who is it?'

'Percy, it's me.' The voice of Annabeth responded.

Percy opened the door and said, 'Annie, it's 2 in the morning. What is it?'

'I need to tell you something.' She responded

The voice of Eros spoke in Percy's mind_ Well? Break up with her!_

Percy wanted to scream at Eros, but instead he asked Annabeth, 'What is it.'

Annabeth inhaled sharply and simply said, 'I think we should see other people.'

Percy's jaw dropped. _That works too, I guess._ Eros said.

'Why?' Percy asked.

Annabeth refused to look at him, answering with an 'I'm sorry.' and then walking away.

Percy wanted to cry. He threw himself back onto his bed and laid there, miserable. Then, he heard another knock on his door.

'Who is it?' He asked between sobs.

Nico answered back 'Hey, it's me... I uh... saw what happened and I... I have to say something to you.'

Percy opened the door and Nico walked in.

They both sat on Percy's bed and after an akward moment of silence, Nico said, 'I like you, Percy.'

Percy sniffled and said, 'Stop trying to cheer me up Neeks, it's not working.'

After a moment of thought, Nico grabbed Percy by the shirt, stared him in the eyes and said, 'Perseus Jackson, I am in love you, you stupid idiot.' and to both of their surprise, Nico in his emotional typhoon, crashed his lips into Percy's, and to Nico's utter shock, Percy kissed him back. For 30 seconds, they didn't need to breathe. All they wanted was each other.

* * *

Percy pulled away from Nico's face and blushed, 'Well that was certainly... interesting.'

'Uh-Huh.' Nico responded, blushing like an idiot.


	3. An amazing night

_3 days later..._

**Nico PoV**

I'd been avoiding Percy for about 3 days after our kiss, before he found me in my cabin.

He asked me: 'Why have you been avoiding me Nico? I thought you like me.' He said, smiling like a buffoon.

I responded, 'I... I do like you.'

'Then why have you hiding from me?'

'Because...' I took a deep breath, 'When I was 10, in 1934, I told my mother that I liked a boy from my school. She took me to the corner of my room and said to me: "Nico, you listen to me now, I am not angry with you for liking a boy, but the citizens will ridicule and imprison you." of course, she said it in Italian, but she shook the message into me. So... I do like you Percy, but I feel weird liking you. I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm such an idiot.' I buried my face in my hands.

Percy wanted to say something, but hesitated. After a second, he said, 'Wow, Nico... I-I didn't know. I'm sorry.' He then leaned over and hugged me.

I stood up, and so did he.

* * *

**WARNING**: ENTERING SMUT TERRITORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

**3rd Person PoV**

When Nico stood up, he felt Percy's member harden against his leg. He couldn't see it, but Percy's face was extremely red.

Percy stepped away from Nico and closed the door to Cabin 13. Nico blushed but got the memo. He took off his skull t-shirt and exposed his 6-pack.

'Damn, Nico, when did you get so ripped?'

He blushed, 'When I really wanted to impress you, Jackson.'

'I like it.'

Nico pulled Percy's shirt over his head and carelessly threw to his left, where it hit a lamp.

Nico locked his lips to Percy's, his tongue played with Percy's as he took of Percy's pants. As he slid off his own pants, he laid down on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Percy took of his pants, revealing his boner pressing against his boxers.

Nico knelt before Percy and slid off his own boxers and the Percy's, revealing both off their dicks. At the sight of Percy's hardened cock, Nico's dick sprang up.

Nico slid Percy's dick into his mouth and sucked on it as if it were a lollipop, sliding his lips up and down Percy's shaft. Percy bit his index finger and whimpered 'Fucking hell, Nico.'

After a few more minutes of this, Percy yelled, 'F-Fuck.' and came in Nico's mouth. Nico swallowed Percy's warm seed, letting it slide down his throat.

After they rested for a bit, the continued at it on the bed.

'Are you ready?' Percy asked.

Nico gulped, ' I think so.'

Nico turned himself over and presented his ass to Percy.

Percy slowly and gently inserted his middle and index finger into Nico's tight ass.

Nico bit his bottom lip. 'D-Deeper.' he said, his face buried into his pillow.

Percy removed his fingers from inside Nico. Nico mewled when he felt the loss of Percy inside of him.

Percy stood on his knees behind Nico, and then suddenly, without warning, he shoved his dick into Nico.

When Nico was on the verge of cumming, he withdrew his penis and began to kiss Nico's neck.

'Did you like that Neeks?' he asked.

Nico was about to respond when Percy slammed into Nico from behind him, causing both of the to cum.

They were both panting, but between breaths, Nico said, 'That... was... amazing.'

'Uh-huh' Percy agreed.


End file.
